dylankartfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Kart The Movie: Losing The Track
Dylan Kart :Losing the Track is the first movie ever written by Dylan And Elizabeth. The Movie Is Set To Release Later In 2013. It Will Come Out After Season 2. The Movie will Come out On July 29,2013 Plot Eric(Dylan Troy) Worries When 2nd Dimension Him Comes And Takes Over The Track......So He And The Gang Go Into The Second Dimension To Save The Track and Gracie who has been kidnapped By 2nd Dimension Eric Then They Will try To Escape But They Have To Get Home To Save The Track and Their Love ones. Meanwhile Gracie Is Kidnapped And Took Into The Second dimesion. Scritpt (Dyniamite Plays) (Starrting Dylan Troy) (Noah Clark) (Lauren Stauffer) (Stephanie Novak) (Dorian Pletcha) (Elizabeth McGarry) Eric:*Calls Stevie* Look Im Sorry Vacation is Vacation! Stevie:Ya But We are Here! *Crash Happens* I GTG Eric:Ugh! *Holds Picture Of Gracie* Ohh Gracie......I Love you *2 Weeks Later* Liz:Hey Guys... Lois:Ugh You Liz:Shut up! Lois:What? Liz:Nothing *Kisses Peter* Peter:Wait....What? Lois:Who likes him? Liz:Everybody Lois:Not everybody *Storms off* Lois:Ugh... Eric:LOIS! Lois:ERIC! Eric and Lois HUG Eric:How are you? Lois:Uhh Good Eric: :) Gracie:Hey Lois.....Have you seen th.......ERIC! Eric:Gracie! Lois:*Walks Off* Stevie:Lois? Eric:Shouldntt We Kiss Now we Never Had yet! Gracie:True *In 2nd Dimension* 2nd Dimension Stevie:Eric....Is The Portal complete? Eric:Yes...*Opens Portal Near Local School* Stevie,Eric:*step in* Eric:We are Here Stevie:Lets Go Find Them And Gracie Eric:*Has Gracie in his Lap* Eric:So? Gracie:So ?*smirks* *About To Kiss* 2nd Dimension Stevie:*Grabs Gracie* Gracie:Ahhhh! Eric! Eric:GRACIE! IM COMING! 2nd Dimension Eric: Go! *Goes In portal With Gracie* Eric:GRACIE! Eric:*Runs* 2 Stevie:The Track Is MINE! Eric:LOIS,STEVIE,PETER,LIZ Lois,Peter,Liz,Stevie: *look worried* Eric:Gracie.....Has Lois:Has? Eric:HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY 2ND DIMENSION ME! 2nd Stevie:Its True Everybody:0_0 2nd Stevie:LEAVE THE TRACK! Everybody:*runs and meets At Lange House* Eric:I TOLD YOU! Stevie:Eric He dropped Something in your Pocket Eric:It is....A Portal To THE 2ND DIMENSION! Peter:OMG! Lois:Guys....Lets GO SAVE GRACIE! Eric:YA! Eric:*Opens Portal* Everybody:*runs through ir* Gracie:WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? 2nd Eric:In The Second Dimension Gracie:Eric? WTF MAN? 2nd Eric:IM NOT THAT ERIC! Gracie:Then What Eric are You? 2nd Eric:THE SECOND DIMESION ONE! *Eric gets Closer and Kisses Gracie* Gracie:*shakes head and tries to get away* Eric:Where do you think she is guys?\ Lois:AT THE 2ND DIMENSION TRACK! Peter:WHAT SHE SAID! Stevie:UGH SAME Eric:*Goes to Track and Sees Gracie* Gracie:*Sees Eric and Cheers* Eric:Sneaks To Get Her 2nd Eric:Look My Gracie Moved Know Your My Gracie Gracie:I BELONG TO A DIFFRENT YOU! Eric:And Thats Me! 2nd Eric:ROBOTS! ATTACK! Gracie:ERIC! Lois:*Kicks Robots* Eric:*Knocks out 2nd Eric* Stevie:No Lines Peter and Liz:*Killing robots* Eric:*unties Gracie Gracie:Come On! Eric:*Opens Portal* *Everybody with 10 Robots run in* Eric:COME ON WE ARE GOING AROUND CLOCKWISE! Eric:*opens Portal* If there's no hospitality Just get out of town You can be light on formality and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no obligations Nothin' holding you down Find a new situation and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no time to waste On sentimentality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality A particle duality A new dimensionality yeah yeah I guess I'll see you around Well sometimes it's appropriate To stop for a snack If you do then I hope you'll get back I guess I'll see you around Hopping clockwise through dimensions Is a dangerous thing But it seems to help a lot if we sing And we can sing about A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new realty A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around Liz:Were Home! Rylee:What? Ryan: What is that Portal? Eric:Nothing! Now go! *Explosion* Songs Feauterd *Dylans Version of Dynimite *Brand New Reality (Noahs Version) *Theme Song Cast *Dylan Troy as Eric Lange *Noah Clark as Stevie Parklie *Lauren Stauffer As Gracie Pena *Stephanie Novak as Lois Falee *Dorian Pletcha As Peter Russo *Elizabeth McGarry As Liz Lange *Dylan Troy as 2nd Dimension Eric *Noah Clark As 2nd Dimension Stevie *John McKee as Rylee MacinTosh *Tom McKee as Ryan MacinTosh *Ava Pletcha as Lauren Russo Changing the Name Dylan Has conciderd changing the name but will probaly deside later this year Trivia *This will be The First Real Kiss Of Eric and Gracie *This Takes Place After Long Gone Category:Movie